1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package device including light emitting components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), or laser diodes, are widely used for many applications. A semiconductor light emitting device can include an LED chip having one or more semiconductor layers. The layers can be configured to emit coherent and/or incoherent light when energized. During manufacture, a large number of LED semiconductor dies can be produced on a semiconductor wafer. The wafer can be probed and tested to accurately identify particular color characteristics of each die, such as color temperature. Then, the wafer can be singulated to cut the wafer into a plurality of chips. The LED chips are typically packaged to provide external electrical connections, heat sinking, lenses or waveguides, environmental protection, and/or other features. Methods for making LED chip packages include processes such as die attach, wire bonding, encapsulating, testing, and others.
Some LED control circuits are used to generate a constant DC current through a string of a given number of LEDs. If it is desired to control each LED individually, a larger circuit board can be used to implement more complex circuits. It is useful in some cases to implement a leadframe with high quantities of leads for electrical connections.
In addition, in some lighting devices, multiple LEDs and a controller can individually molded and then mounted onto a mother board, which increases the manufacturing cost and the total size of the lighting devices.